


Light in the Night

by papyruswiki



Series: Papyton Week 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Papyton Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Mettaton has a secret fear.
Relationships: Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Series: Papyton Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Papyton Fics





	Light in the Night

Papyrus was excited. Today was the day he had left the house he had lived in with Sans and moved into a new house with his boyfriend, Mettaton.

The whole day had been packed with activity—mostly moving in all the essential furniture. Putting all the little things away would be tomorrow’s task.

By the time nighttime rolled around, Papyrus was ready for bed…

_Bed!_ Suddenly Papyrus’s excitement doubled as he remembered what bedtime would mean.

Mettaton had brought over his own queen-size bed from his old apartment, and he and Papyrus meant to share it. Papyrus had never shared a bed with a romantic partner before and was quite interested to see what it felt like.

After sharing a late dinner of takeout, the two partners carried out their nighttime rituals—brushing teeth, changing into comfy pajamas, and, for Mettaton, pulling his hair back carefully so it wouldn’t look like a rat’s nest in the morning.

Mettaton climbed into bed first. Papyrus’s side of the bed was closer to the wall switch, so he flicked the lights off before he too got in, the room almost pitch-black.

“Good night, Mettaton!”

“Good night, sunshine.”

Papyrus lay awake for a good while, taking in the feeling of having a boyfriend in his bed. Honestly, it wasn’t much different from being alone, except for the occasional rustling from Mettaton’s side of the bed. Papyrus was comforted by the sound.

After about half an hour, Papyrus was beginning to fall asleep when Mettaton’s voice broke the silence.

“Papyrus… do you think you could…” He didn’t finish.

“Could I what?” Papyrus prompted.

Mettaton groaned. “I’m afraid I’ll sound like a fool if I tell you.”

Papyrus felt around until he found Mettaton’s hand. “You could never sound like a fool to me! Tell me what you need.”

“Oh… okay.” A sigh, and then… “I’m… rather afraid of the dark.”

“Oh! You’d want a nightlight, then. I think there’s one in one of these boxes we left in here. Let me just—” Papyrus got out of bed and felt his way to the light switch. Then he knelt on the floor and began to search through a moving box. “Is there any particular reason you are afraid?”

“I don’t know… I suppose it reminds me of the times my father would lock me in the attic when I lived in Waterfall… it was horribly dark up there, I couldn’t see anything. It made me feel so alone.”

Papyrus found the nightlight and plugged it into the wall near Mettaton. “That’s terrible. I’m so sorry they did that to you.” He switched off the lights again and got into bed. “I completely understand your fear. You don’t have to be afraid of telling me anything like that. I’ll never ridicule you.”

“You’re right. But you always are.” Mettaton moved over in the bed until he was right up against Papyrus. “Thank you, love.”

“Of course, starlight.”

Both monsters were asleep soon after that, and neither of them awoke until sunlight streamed in through the window, bringing the dawn of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Light
> 
> still working on catching up with this.
> 
> **undertalegay:** my UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@skeles0na:** my personal twitter


End file.
